


Defiant

by idrilhadhafang



Series: In The Blink of An Eye [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke stops himself in time.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In The Blink of An Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a close call. Even realizing that his finger was almost on the button of his lightsaber, Luke tossed it away quickly, like it had burned him. How could he even think about doing something like this to his own nephew? Who trusted him, believed in him? He couldn’t. He needed to toss it. Had to —  
  
Ben woke, just to see the prone lightsaber, and his uncle.   
  
“Uncle?” Ben said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
"I was worried about you. That’s all.”  
  
The presence, whatever it was, seemed to have ebbed from Ben’s mind. Like the tide, Luke couldn’t help but think. Ben sighed. “I’m okay.”  
  
Luke sat across from him, marveling at just how close he had come to pulling his lightsaber on Ben. How he could have killed him, right then and there. But he wouldn’t. He was Luke Skywalker, after all. He’d tried to save Vader before. Emphasis on “tried” — it still hurt to think of Vader slipping just out of reach on the Second Death Star.   
  
“Ben,” Luke said, “You’re not in trouble. I just want to know if there’s anything I can do to help.”  
  
Ben furrowed his brow. It was clear he didn’t quite believe it and, really, Luke thought, it broke his heart. “Can you?”  
  
“I want to,” Luke said. “Does that count?”  
  
“His name’s Snoke,” Ben said. “I...think he might be taking the fall for someone else. Something greater."  
  
 _It can’t be._  
  
But Luke reminded himself not to jump to conclusions. After all, there could be multiple identities to Snoke’s real Master.   
  
“I keep...feeling things,” Ben said. “Like something’s shifting. Like...I hear a voice and the presence shifts with it...”  
  
“Did it give you any clues?”  
  
“There was this laugh,” Ben said, almost like it just occurred to him. “It was the most awful thing I ever heard. Like a witch’s cackle, but...not a woman, you know?”  
  
“That sounds like Palpatine.”  
  
“You think the Emperor somehow survived?”  
  
Luke sighed. "I suppose the only way to find out is to investigate further.” Then, “Ben...like I said, you’re not in trouble. It’s not your fault. I am angry, but only at the man who tried to hurt you.”  
  
Ben nodded. “He said you wouldn’t help me.”  
  
 _Easy, Luke; don’t lose your temper in front of him._ “He’s lying,” Luke said. “I’ll always help you. We all will, no matter what it takes.”


End file.
